deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/Yang Xiao Long Vs Tifa Lockhart Prediction Blog
Hey everyone, my name is Jalen Sherrett AKA Brobuscus and today I'm going to be researching Yang Xiao Long, the close-ranged fighter of Team RWBY and Tifa Lockhart, childhood friend of Cloud Strife to see who would win in a fight to the death. YANG XIAO LONG BACKGROUND Age: 17 Height: 5' 8" Ruby's sister Makes the Y in RWBY with her color and name EMBER CELICA Dual ranged Shot Gauntlets Melee, Ranged Combination of Shotguns and gauntlets Fires kinetic energy Recoil acts as a recovery SEMBLENCE Draws strength with each hit Becomes stronger and faster with each hit Becomes more strong and fast when hair is damaged Anger is represented by her eyes turning red..........somehow FEATS Held her own against Neopolitan Defeated a room full of people in about 3 minutes *This includes 2 huntresses and Junior, who had a rocket launcher Defeated a giant Grimm monster singlehandedly Contributed into defeating a giant Grimm bird Was smashed through a hardwood ceiling, twice, by a watermelon, on a metal pole, and got right back up and laughed it off...WHAT! THE! HECK!!!!!!!!!! WEAKNESSES Can't deal with opponents who mostly kick instead of punch Anger can get the better of her VERY short-tempered Rages when even a strand of hair is ripped or cut off TIFA LOCKHART BACKGROUND Age: 20 Birthplace: Nibelheim Date of Birth: may 3, 1987 Height: 5' 5" Blood Type: B LEATHER GLOVES Atk: 13 Atk%: 99 Mag: 0 Bonuses *Critical % +2 *Element: Hit MINERVA BAND Female-only armor Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity attacks LIMIT BREAKS Beat Rush Somersault Waterkick Meteordrive Dolphin Blow Meteor Strike Final Heaven FEATS Survived Sephiroth's onslaught on multiple occasions WEAKNESSES Cares too much for Cloud and her teammates Relies more on the team than alone RESULTS While Tifa is older, giving her more combat experience, Yang took everything else> Tifa's not really stronger than Yang physically, her Leather Gloves make it look that way. Plus, her training with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake makes her faster, and remember the hardwood ceiling thing? To find out how much this was, I had some help from a calculizing from GameboyAdv. So, thanks for this Game. Here's exactly what he said. "So the feat starts off here, when Nora slams Yang through the ceiling of the building https://youtu.be/PzPZ6joXq5Y?t=518 about 1 minute and 40 seconds later, she crashes back through the ceiling, and gets right back up after. That means she was going up 50 seconds, and coming down 50 seconds. But we also have to remember that she hit terminal velocity after about 15 seconds. First off, no roof. It takes 1,500 ft (457.2 meters) to reach terminal velocity, so that makes up the first 15 seconds. Simply applying 125 mph (55.88 m) to the remaining 35 seconds and adding it to that means Yang fell a distance of 2,413 meters. Which means she had to get hit with enough force to launch her 2,413 meters into the air. For reference, that's almost exactly A MILE AND A HALF. At that point, the roof is negligible, really. To find her initial velocity (which is in this case the same as initial acceleration), Velocity = Square root (2*earth's gravitational constant (9.8m/s)*distance(2413m)) = 271.47 m/s So to have been in the air as long as she was, she would have been punched so hard that she flew into the air at 468 miles per hour. Then we multiply that with Yang's 59 kg mass and we get... 12,830.73 Newtons. Including the roof, remember that it’s made of hardwood, and that takes 4000 PSI to shatter hardwood. That's an extra 2,757.9 Newtons to her feat, making it total to 15,588.63 Newtons of being able to laugh off like it's a minor inconvenience. And TECHNICALLY, you can add ANOTHER 2,757 Newtons to that feat, because not only was she hit with enough force to shatter the ceiling, but she was also the one doing the shattering. And to top it all off, let's add the return trip to the earth to the feat. As I calculated earlier, that's 3,296.92 Newtons. Even if she busted through the ceiling again on her way down, it would have slowed her down to a point where when she hit the ground, the newtons she received there could be added together with the aforementioned 2,757.9 Newtons to make the same number. So that's 21,643.45 Newtons of punishment that she got back up from and laughed." So she can tank anything Tifa could throw at her. The last category is weaponry. Yang's gauntlets can shoot kinetic energy and explosives while Tifa's makes her stronger. Tifa's experience wasn't enough when Yang was just that much faster, stronger, and tough enough to tank anything thrown at her. THE WINNER IS YANG XIAO LONG Category:Blog posts